


NICE KITTY

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat Puns, Cosplay, Erotica, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Love, Romance, Weird Sensuality, canon lesbian characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Yuzu thought Mei would look ravishing in the exotic cat- print outfits she had found for her to wear.But- little did she know, she had unleashed...A tiger!
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	NICE KITTY

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is based on those cute four-panels in the Citrus volumes where the girls turn into cats...And although they don't here, a surprisingly playful Mei really gets into character!

It was all her own fault, Yuzu acknowledged, because it was she herself who had bought those animal print lounging outfits... really, virtual cosplay costumes, in their way.

She had found them in a close-out sale at a mall, and thinking about how Mei would look in the frankly slinky, sexy, and altogether suggestive outfits provoked a buying frenzy that had her purchasing several, in various big-cat themed patterns. (Although Yuzu admitted, she had never seen a purple tiger...it matched Mei's eyes!) She was flustered thinking about her Mei trying them on, which caused tantalizing visions of Mei pouncing on her to dance thru her fevered imagination, but for her, the real problem was getting them to a counter, purchased, and wrapped up before Harumin could see what she was getting.

She would have the birthday presents wrapped and ready for her lover, including a very special one, which, if she could work up the nerve for it, was going to be Yuzu herself, in a wisp of a bedtime outfit, with a bow tied around her luscious hips, and a card reading "All Access Pass!" Then, for months to come, she could see Mei in the cute little outfits (which she was sure she'd love!) and drool over that graceful Kitty's lithesome feline charms as she curled up in her lap begging her for more cream...

 _"Nice Kitty!_ _Here, let me pet you!.."_

Yuzu shook her head to try and clear the steam out. _"I'm turning into a real **perv** in this sexy little private world of my mind, "_ she thought...

...With a huge, and _**rather a lurid**_ grin on her face!

"Yuzu! _What_ on EARTH are you _THINKING?"_ said Harumi, taken aback by the expression. Yuzu, caught red-handed, blushed, but breathed a sigh of sweet relief knowing the clothing was safely gift wrapped and in the two bags she carried.

 _"Something hopelessly perverted!"_ she blurted out.

"You are so _funny,_ Yuzzuchi!" Her bestie had said, crushing her in a bear hug and once again, nearly asphyxiating her with her double D's. They had enjoyed the rest of the afternoon, but her friend, sensing she wanted to get back to prepare for the birthday party for Mei the next day, suggested they call it a day and reconvene in a couple of weeks for some more extravagance, to which the blonde readily agreed.

There she was on the train home with Harumi, sure that the pervy-looking middle-aged men were vibing her wildly sexual thoughts and getting turned on by the horniness she radiated like a space heater.

Her friend, standing next to her, had even commented: "It is a warm day, Yuzu...but I can feel the heat coming off you like a fever! Are you all right?" And she looked at her compassionately.

Yuzu just smiled. No, she wouldn't be alright, not until that slinky Violet-eyed Kitty was coiled up in her lap and playing " Nibble the hanging object!" with her...

"Oh God!" she had thought, 'This is going to be a long train ride!"

 _"Here, Kitty!"_ she mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh...nothing, Dear!'

Mei padded with soft paws through her mind, all the way back...

She had gotten home, and to her delight, Mei had been busy with laying out things for supper, allowing Yuzu time to hide the bags in her closet. She came back into the kitchen to find Mei looking at her curiously, but she just shook her head, then, and continued setting things up for the evening meal. She must have picked up on the state of Yuzu's mind, though, because she kept very deliberately rubbing against her as they prepared Dinner...

 _"Nice Kitty!"_ thought the badly distracted blonde. She had always said Mei reminded her of a cat! It was her mannerisms, her graceful-looking body, that personality...Yuzu's _nearly overwhelming desire_ to stroke that head of glossy black hair while Mei purred in her lap contentedly..." _Oh...Nice, nice, kitty..._

_"Meanwhile, back in Perv-Ville!"_ She thought, blushing, " _At this rate, I'm going to turn into_ a _Furry!_ "

_"Meow Meow Meow Meow!"_ She thought she destinctly heard her lover say.

She jolted upright in her seat, a look of intense fear on her face. "W-w-wha-what did you just say, Mei?"

" I said you're blushing... or are you feverish, Angel? " Mei's look of concern was genuine, and at any rate, she couldn't have been reading her mind 

"Paranoia!' The blonde thought. 

The birthday had gone well. She had given Mei what she had desired, which for the lovely Autistic girl meant a quiet dinner with just the two of them, and then, Yuzu would spring her gifts. She came out of the bathroom, where she had gone to dress, or was it to undress, because what little clothing she had on didn't so much _cover,_ as it _enhanced._

She smiled, lowered her head, and handed Mei the card.

The Violet eyed beauty read it and looked up expectantly. _"All access?"_ She smiled.

Yuzu nodded her head yes, and blushing, said, "Yes. Yes, I hope so!" before Mei drew her down onto the bed with her.

 _That_ had been a present for them both, but it was when the two naked girls were looking at Mei's _other_ presents sometime later that Yuzu caught the strange gleam in her lover's eyes.

She had become used to the Autistic girl's unusual moods and newfound playfulness as she became more open and expressive during her therapy. And granted, her sense of humor was often... _outre'._ But Mei was immediately fascinated with the prints and patterns of the outfits, and she always enjoyed wearing tights and leggings anyway, when not at school. She ran her fingers thru the soft materials, _" I **love** these textures! Soooooo sensual!"_ she had _mewed._..er, said. Rubbing her face against them, Yuzu could swear she heard her make a contented purring sound.

"You...like them, Mei?" Yuzu asked timorously.

Mei smiled her most delicious smile, the one that made her blonde lover want to make a love meal of those scrumptious red lips.

" _I love them! "_ she said in delight, " You always said I'm a CatGirl! Well now- I can complete the picture for you! You want me to be _your CatGirl?_ " She quickly stood up and slid her luscious body into one set of the exotic garments, posing for the nearly drooling blonde girl. She had then cuddled her head on the other's shoulder, rubbing, in her feline way and kissing her neck...who could only weakly nod her head, " Yes."

 _"Cat got your tongue?"_ Mei _thrummed_. And that was it! _It was ON!_

Mei knew at that moment _she had secret Kitty powers_ over Yuzu!

It started the very next evening. Mama Ume had been on the late shift, and they usually only saw her of a morning, so Yuzu was preparing them all dinner. Busy with the food, she didn't notice Mei had changed into the Tabby cat print outfit and was stalking her around the kitchen until it was too late. With a quick leap, Mei encircled her in a hug from behind and proceeded to bite her passionately on the back of the neck. Yuzu's knees nearly buckled as her lover licked her neck to her heart's content, before giggling and scampering away. The poor blonde girl couldn't think straight after that, as she sat across from her gloating, smirking lover while they ate...fish, of all the appropriate things!

Little did she know, that this was merely the opening salvo in Mei's new cat-obsessed humor! 

Yuzu sat the next night watching a program on the television. The school was forgotten as she relaxed, her legs sprawled comfortably. Suddenly, she felt...yes. It was! Mei, her willowy curves enticingly outlined by the Leopard print tights, was kneeling between her legs and rubbing her face against Yuzu's half-bare thighs and naked calves, occasionally giving out little hot licks as though the blonde's legs were candy!

"M-mei! " the poor girl attempted.

"What's the matter, Yuzu? ' the Cat Girl purred in her throaty voice, 'Are you a _girl,_ or _a...mee-ouse?"_

Yuzu blushed, and just lay back to give in...but Mei had gotten up and slowly, with an exaggerated and fluid movement of her hips and lovely bottom, nonchalantly eased out of the living room, leaving a frustrated lover behind her!

Yuzu was haunted that week, every occasion she and Mei were at home together, she knew the wicked sexual teasing would begin.

Mei, stalking her as she bent over making the bed...and pouncing on her, sending her face forward into the covers while...

Yuzu squealed, half in surprise, and half from a certain small, but exciting pain.

Her dark-haired lover had bitten her bottom, and padded out smirking as she lay there dying to be ravished! "What the Hell was that?" She called out to be answered only by laughter.

Yuzu, on her back in bed, reading an abnormal psychology textbook from the school library, only to find her lover had leaped upon the bed and straddled her, knocking the book away, and pinning her arms. She was dressed in a tiger print, and was just as dangerous to Yuzu, who, after she had commenced licking the blonde's exposed skin with long, hot, wet strokes, just whimpered, "Devour me! You know you want to! Just drag me off to your lair, and..."

And that point, Mei stopped, giving Yuzu one of the most alluringly wicked looks she had ever seen, as she struggled vainly underneath the taller girl, who replied, "But I _can't_ do that, Angel!" As her lips reformed into her best-trademarked smirk.

"W-why can't you, Mei?" Her victim begged.

She gave her face a last caress of her pointy, evilly skilled tongue, making her moan involuntarily, finishing by licking the beautifully curved, pink softness of her lips.

 _"Because lover! This_ is _just too purrrrrrrfect!"_ with that, she sprung off the bed, slinkily padding into the bathroom. And whether it was the awful pun, the comically mad laughter that followed it, or Yuzu's own sexual frustration, she knew one thing:

 _This was war!_ And tomorrow, she was somehow going to turn the tables on the Catgirl and get her satisfaction. _.. in every way!_

Yuzu sat on the couch the next night in her sleeper shirt, pretending to doze over a book. From the corners of her nearly shut eyes, she could see to either side of her. for several minutes, there was nothing. But, every great hunter knows how to skillfully lay the trap! The tiger would come...she would come, every flow of her perfect limbs a link in the chain of power and stealth. And the graceful blonde huntress awaited, a beautiful Japanese Artemis who needed no more arrows than her wits! She awaited the arrival of the tigress with anticipation. _"Nice Kitty..."_ She thought as she carefully listened. Another minute...and then...

Dressed in her purple striped tiger lounge outfit, Mei began creeping slowly forward from the direction of their bedroom, a smirk of comic satisfaction on her face. "She really does just think she's being funny!' Yuzu thought. "Well...' Slowly she made her way to her seemingly unsuspecting victim on the couch. The Violet-eyed honey had never looked so graceful, so elegant, so...sexy, in a perverse way. And the crafty blonde made ready. The Catgirl was rearing back, the smooth lines of her figure gorgeous in the clothes, her eyes glinting with satisfaction, ready to pounce, when...

Yuzu launched herself from the couch with a yell of triumph, bowling the taller girl over in complete surprise. Knocked to the floor, she struggled vainly under the blonde, for, once she had her wrists pinned, one-handed, Mei was no match for her physical strength. One beautiful, strong thigh lay on either side of her lower chest, and Yuzu's bottom gently, but firmly lay against her belly. She wiggled, she squirmed, she tried to move her upper body...all to no avail. Leverage was with her adversary. She was trapped and at the other's mercy, and she ruefully knew it at that very moment.

"P-please don't be mad at me!" she whispered to Yuzu, seeing the wild look in her eyes. " I w-wasn't trying to be mean! I-I was just having fun! I'm sorry, Yuzu!" The blonde just smiled sweetly, which coupled with the look in her eyes, and under the circumstances, was even scarier, as with her free hand, in one swift motion she whipped her top off... to reveal she was totally naked underneath. With the top hanging from the other arm, she switched hands and let it slide off. She ran her free hand down her body for emphasis, her lover tracking its path like radar, swallowing nervously and blushing bright red. 

Yuzu was slightly damp from the exertion, and it was turning her partner on in a really big way. And despite everything, the dark-haired girl as usual became hypnotized with the sight. Yuzu moved her hand to begin to caress Mei's face tenderly, occasionally flicking the hypersensitive ears gently, causing her to whimper from the stimulation. Yuzu had often joked that she had a nerve that ran from her ears, _straight down to her sweet little._..

"D-don't t-torture me, Angel! _Ahhhhh!_ P-please! _Uhhhhhmmmmm!_ I'm helpless! Ooooooooh! Yuzu... it's gonna make me..." she begged. Her body had started spasming from pleasure overload. It was driving her half-crazy with desire.

Yuzu smiled, but she stopped troubling her ears. "So you're a tigress, are you?" she asked, matter of fact.

The dark-haired girl nodded timidly, unable to speak as she recovered her breath, her body still twitching deliciously from the "Torture." She wondered where this was leading, but...

"So...you've been stalking me as your victim, right?"

"Y-yes! P-please..."

"If you're going to be a tiger,' Yuzu said, her green eyes baring an expression hot with passion, _'Then...you've got to finish what you started!_ Do you promise? Swear to me, and I'll let you up!" She scooted down a little, allowing herself leeway to give Mei a gentle love-bite on the white, graceful neck, causing her to whimper once more.

"I-I swear, Yuzu!" said a now vanquished, but increasingly excited Mei. Yuzu got up and gave her a hand to get to her feet. She then gave her a kiss that nearly made the gorgeous Violet eyes roll like dice. Yuzu broke the kiss, ignoring the messy trail it had left.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rough, Babe...but you've been tormenting me all week, and well..."

Mei hung her head. "I'm sorry, Angel!" she said sincerely, " I was just enjoying being a Tiger so much... "

Yuzu stated bluntly: "If you're a tiger, Catgirl, then finish your job!" She looked pointedly at the other girl, who was shivering in anticipation of what might come next.

 _"What's my job, Angel?"_ she whispered, putting her arms around her lover's neck, and brushing her lips reverently against hers. Mei was becoming more aroused by the second.

Yuzu smiled and answered softly in return, the sultriness _steaming_ in her voice:

 _"Tigers hunt their victims...for a purpose!"_

She ran her hands down the other's willowy body, beginning to remove her clothing.

 _"If you're going to be a **tiger,** Baby...' _and she delicately nibbled her lover's lower lip a moment, causing her to moan... _  
_

**_'...Then eat me up, right now!"_ **

She began helping her pull the stretchy purple striped top off. _  
_

 _"And Mei,_ ' she added, as her lover finished getting undressed:

" _Be a Nice Kitty! Don't you **dare** leave a single bite!"  
_

...And Mei _didn't,_ either!


End file.
